leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-4131177-20130224114757/@comment-4094339-20130304233402
Ok, lets start over. Consider this, W's active damage is entirely dependent on your opponent. If they do not auto-attack you, then it completely goes to waste. Now consider a standard gank. Its 2 v 1, the enemy is running away. There is zero chance of you utilizing W's active damage since he's not going to fight you. Fiora at level 6, with 3 points in Q, 1 in W, 1 in E, 1 in R. 180 (Q Base) + 320 (R Base) + (15 bonus AD from rank 1 * 3.6 bonus AD ratio + 54) = 554 and if W proc + 60 = 614 vs. Fiora 1Q 3W 1E 1R 80 (Q Base) + 320 (R Base) + (25 bonus AD from rank 1 * 3.6 bonus AD ratio + 90) = 490 and if W proc + 160 = 650 But wait you say, the lower one is higher! But that's only assuming the enemy is stupid enough to attack you when you are ganking them. And W's damage is magical so it doesn't benefit from any armor pen you may have. Then you have to consider that Q's cooldown drops drastically from 16 seconds to 12 seconds. If the enemy is running away and Fiora can't catch him to auto-attack him, then W's additional AD is worthless. But what about clear speed you ask? Isn't W's active great for jungling? Nope, its slower for jungling then E once you have Madred's Razor. Attack Speed is the most important factor for Fiora's clear times as Razor's 10 true damage per hit and 25% of getting 300 bonus damage will outpace W's additional levels. Leveling E not only increases its AS boost, reduces its CD, but also increases her MS so she can move from camp and camp faster. When ganking, W's MS let's Fiora run fast enough to constantly hit opponents in conjection with Q to close the gap and proc a stack of E's MS. Leveling W does almost nothing for ganking besides increasing Fiora's AD. Leveling either Q and E increase her ability to stick to targets which is crucial when considering she has zero cc. Unless the opponent wants to sit in place and duke it out with you, such as Jax and Olaf, W is worthless in the jungle. But what about survivability? W block's autoattacks! However Fiora's clearing health never drops below 50% if you run lifesteal quints and use pots wisely. Running alternatives such as Armor Pen over certain values isn't effective as jungle creeps have low armor values, the highest being 20 from buffs and lowest being 5 from small wraiths. Armor Pen doesn't go below zero so you are wasting armor pen against the smaller creeps. Then consider the fact that all of the above is about the jungle where you are guaranteed to use W's active. But in lane the enemy can either bait the riposte or harass with you with ranged skills. It doesn't matter if its top or mid, that Vlad is Qing you to death and if you level W first then you can only reach him every 16 seconds instead of 8 seconds with Q first. And since he never needs to auto-attack you then the 260 W active damage will never get procced, so lets do damage calcuation: Rank 5 Q additional damage over Rank 1 Q = 200 damage, Rank 5 W's additional AD over Rank 1 W = 20 damage. You would need to autoattack 10 times to get an equal amount of damage. But what about with skill ratios? 3.6 * 20 = 72. 200-72 = 128, or about 6 attacks worth of damage. W is a conditional damage spell that requires you to play reactive instead of dictating the situation. Putting all of your damage on how your opponent acts is a gamble I'm not willing to risk. Then you have to consider that Q is synergistic with the rest of Fiora's kit. Q procs stacks of her passive which is invaluable in lane. Q + AA + Q + AA and retreat to get full stacks. Q's lower cooldown per rank lets Fiora make these small trades and heal up again and again in lane which is how she wins again tankier opponents. It also procs her MS boost, which lets Fiora get in range to auto-attack which is vital since she has no cc and no range. Q holds her entire kit together. The transition to teamfights holds the same. Fiora's best role in teamfights in rushing the ranged AD carry after the initial cc and utilizing her double gap closer to bypass peelers. If you don't have Q on a short cooldown then you are going to get kited to death. Q provides the sticking power by also proccing E's MS. Q has so much more instant burst and is so much more reliable than W. The above took way too much time to type out and you would have gotten the same if you had seriously read my guide. This is why I'm so frustrated at you, because you have clearly have never understood how to play Fiora top or middle lane and you make sweeping generalizations like "Max http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ability#Riposte Riposte first. No exceptions." Before you editted your last post, you asked me to show you a lolking guide example. You can do it yourself, top 2 guides both max Q first, regardless of jungling or laning. They both have higher elos than us but its their justification that matters. I gave you mine.